Websites and other content sources are adopting increasingly rich media using different development platforms. At the same time, there is dramatic growth in the number and variety of mobile devices such as BLACKBERRY phones, IPHONE phones, IPAD slate computers, and the like which all have different browsing interfaces for accessing such content. While some content sources may have differing versions which are intended of such mobile device platforms, other content sources adopt a single version which does not guarantee usability in all cases. In either event, users desire the ability to customize the manner in which content is conveyed to them based on their particular preferences and based on their particular mobile device.